rise of yu-gi-oh
by princessbeccaanime
Summary: epic crossover! what happens when the guardians meets the king of games! this story has a couple oc's! yami&tea seto
1. Chapter 1

this is a sequel to frost bitten to find more about what is going on and for info about becca read frost bitten

jack's point of view

"Hey Frostbite, I really missed you, I am really glad to be back!" Becca leaned over and gave me a one-armed hug.

"ooh, I just had a really good idea!" she jumped scaring bunny. I started laughing really hard

A loud ringing noise comes from inside her cloak, she pulls out a small bag from inside her cloak and start rummaging around it pulling out many items including these:

(in order)(authors note: anything beyond this point in these() is being spoken by becca)

a banana,

a broken mirror?,

a cell phone (ello?),

a shell,

a moldy sandwich,

a light bulb,

another banana?,

and finally:

a gold cell phone with a pyramid charm hanging off it.

The phone was now buzzing really loudly Becca seemed scared to answer it, She shoved the phone into my hands telling me to answer and hang up with out saying anything, I did what she said plus turned up the volume of the phone. I handed her back the phone saying next time she will answer it. The phone started ringing again Becca tried shoving the phone into my hands but I pushed it back into her hands. She flipped open the phone hesitantly and answered it with "welcome to Goodburger, home of the goodburger, may I take your order?" A dark male voice answers ha ha very funny five minutes, she starts yelling five minutes tell what! tell me! two minutes later the male voice finaly says game time!


	2. 2

a new oc comes in this chapter!

Becca's point of view

I wake up hearing someone humming the Imperial march softly, I groan feeling the dull ache of pain coming from the back of my head. I shift attempting to sit up my hand slips hitting a metal canister laying on the ground. I pick up the canister and felt the outside of it. I found a button on the side of it. Pressing the button I soon found out that the metal canister I held in my hand was actually a large flashlight which sent a large beam of light across the room. I stand up and shine the flashlight around the room noting jack laying in the corner of the room to my left and (a more human like?) bunny laying in the corner to my right.I tilt the flashlight up towards the ceiling looking for any indications of a light. A large object falls from the ceiling startling me, I jump back a small screech escapes my lips. A shuffling noise comes from my left, I move the flashlight in the direction and see jack leaning up against the wall doubled over, one hand over his mouth trying not to laugh. A loud crash following muffled laughter comes from outside the room waking bunny up who jumps up yelling "crikey!". Both Jack and I double over with laughter seeing bunny's appearance. Jack yells suddenly "Hey I think I found a light switch!" The room flooded with light. Bunny and jack started laughing."What's so funny?" I asked them kinda confused. "You look ridiculous!" Jack and bunny said in unison between fits of laughter. " What do you mean I look ridiculous!?" I yelled angrily. Jack pointed to a mirror that stood in the corner next to me and said "see for yourself". I turned facing the mirror, I cursed to my self when I saw my reflection. I was wearing my original outfit: My white hair was in buns with pigtails that where a little past shoulder length, I was wearing a gold sleeveless mini dress under a black vest with gold buttons. I had on space styled gold and black knee-high boots. I also had a microphone over one ear. I turned from the mirror and faced Jack and bunny, I said "um well we should really go and see what that noise was" I turned and walked to the door motioning to the others to follow me. We walked into a short hallway with only two doors: the one we came out of and a door at the end of the hall. jack bumpted into my shoulder and pointed to a chair that was laying on its side about two feet from the door we came out of."Well that would explain the noise" I whispered to jack, he nodded and mouthed that we should enter the other door I nodded back. Motioning for him to be quiet jack grabbed bunny by his arm and pulled him up to where i was standing by the door. I pulled open the door and we all three step inside. Inside the room there was two people: my sister and yami yugi

yami yugi was sitting in a chair and my sister was leaning against the wall looking bored

Jack whispered to me "Do you know these people becca because I have no clue who they are."

I groaned and said"yes unfortunately I do. Jack, bunny meet Yami Yugi and rose."

"Yami yugi is a friend of mine and Rose is my sister." I explained

Yami yugi gave a small wave saying "yo".


	3. Chapter 3

Hai! Im back with another chapter of rise of the yu-gi-oh!

here are a couple things that you should note:  
1: the song in this chapter is skater boy by avril lavgine  
2:the only thing in this story that i own is a couple Oc's(becca hallow,rosie, etc) and the plot

so enjoy this chapter I hope to see some comments!

* * *

Becca's point of view

"Becca! Come on! We will be late if you don't hurry!" Jack yelled as he pounded on my bedroom door.

My mind raced as I pulled on my school uniform, Going back to the earlier days events I remembered what yami yugi had said to us " there has been a series of strange incidents at the school I go to I need you three to infiltrate the school as new students and a new teacher" My mind snaps back to the present as i pull on my shoes. I clip on my mini ear microphone to my ear I grab my bag and head out the door, pulling jack with me. He pulls out of my grip saying that he can find the school without my help and runs off. I sigh pulling out a wooden yo-yo out of my bag playing with it as I walk down the stairs and to school. A long time passed as I got closer to the school and start seeing students running twards the school. I shove my yo-yo back in my bag and start to run to the school building.I am not watching where I am going and run into another student. He falls to the ground, I say" I am so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going!" I helped him back on his feet, He smiles and says "Its okay, I wasn't watching where I was going, you must be new here, My name is Ryo bakura. What is your name?" I answer back with "Yes I just moved here from America, My name is Becca Halle." "Cool! Where In america did you come from?" Bakura asked. I answered saying that i moved from Burgess and before he could ask any more questions about where I moved from I quickly change the subject saying" hey, do you think you could show me around the school? I have no clue where my first class is." "Sure, What is your first class?" Bakura answers. I look at my schedule finding the class "uh, I've got Mr, bunnymund" He looks at his schedule and smiles"hey I have the same class as you! Come on!" He says grabbing my arm and pulling me into the school building. We go up 2 flights of stairs When I hear jack's voice calling my name, Bakura elbows me "do you know that kid?" He asks. "unfortunately I do, That is jack, my "adopted"brother" By this time jack is standing in front of me. I sigh "jack, this is Ryo bakura, bakura this is jack." I look down at my watch checking the time "Shit! guys there is no time for chatting class starts in 2 minutes! Bakura which room is mr bunnymund's!" bakura points down the hall to the room at the end where (who would have guessed!) bunny was standing tapping his foot. All three of us run down the hall panting. Bunny stops all three of us before we enter the class"Becca! I expected this from jack! What do you have to say for your self young lady!" he yells. I groan and say"bunny you're just me and jack's caretaker you're not our father!And I was late because I lost track of time!" Bunny points into the class room"jack, Becca front of class room ,mr bakura go to your seat" We all reply with "yes bunnymund-sensei" We all enter the room with bunnymund following us. Bakura sits in a seat in the front of the room while Jack and I stand in the front of the class. Bunny who had walked to his desk clears his throat and says"Class we have two new students from america, Kids why don't you introduce your selves and say some thing about you?" Jack speaks up immediately "My name Is Jack frosti and umm I like to pull pranks." I give my introduction second" My name Is Becca halle and I like to sing" Jack elbows me and says "Why don't you sing a song? you do have a really good singing voice!" I roll my eyes smiling and start to sing

He was a boy, she was a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
He was a punk, she did ballet  
What more can I say?

He wanted her, she'd never tell  
Secretly she wanted him as well  
But all of her friends, stuck up their nose  
They had a problem with his baggy of clothes

He was a skater boy, she said, "See ya later boy"  
He wasn't good enough for her, she had a pretty face  
But her head was up in space  
She needed to come back down to earth

Five years from now, she sits at home  
Feeding the baby, she's all alone  
She turns on TV, guess who she sees  
Skater boy rocking up MTV

She calls up her friends, they already know  
And they've all got tickets to see his show  
She tags along, stands in the crowd  
Looks up at the man that she turned down

He was a skater boy, she said "See ya later boy"  
He wasn't good enough for her, now he's a superstar  
Slamming on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?

Sorry girl, but you missed out  
Well, tough luck, that boy's mine now  
We are more than just good friends  
This is how the story ends

Too bad that you couldn't see  
See the man that boy could be  
There is more that meets the eye  
I see the soul that is inside

He's just a boy and I'm just a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
We are in love, haven't you heard  
How we rock each others world?

I'm with the skater boy, I said "See ya later boy"  
I'll be backstage after the show,I'll be at a studio  
Singing the song we wrote  
About a girl you used to know

A hushed silence crosses the room than explodes with many whoops and cheers. Bunny gives a loud whistle signaling for the class to get started.

* * *

That was the hardest chapter to write! If i get 2 or more comments I will put cross dressing in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Same day at recess

Becca is reading a duel monsters guide When she hears a lot of footsteps coming from the front of the room. Bakura who has just entered the classroom (with 4 of his friends) approaches her. He pulls the guide out of her hands, getting her attention. "Hey! Give that back Bakura!" Becca almost yells, Grabbing at the book which Bakura was holding behind his back Bakura grins"a little jumpy there are you?" Becca yelled " if you had experienced half of what I had gone through you would be jumpy too!" Becca slams her hand on the desk knocking off a padlocked box. The box lands in the hands of a scruffy looking blond boy who looked surprised. He turns the box over examining it saying "What is this thing?" Becca grabs the box out of his hands saying "gimme that!" She pulls a key chain out of her bag and unlocks the box. As soon as Becca lifts the lid an upbeat melody starts playing She pulls a deck of cards out of the box, She looks at Bakura and asks what the names of his friends where. Bakura chuckles and introduces them. Becca nods "joey,this box holds my dueling cards!" Tea looked over from where she was sitting and says "why do you keep it locked?" Becca stared at the ground as she said" I keep the box locked because rare hunters keep trying to steal my cards." The shortest one of Bakura's friends (Yuugi) looks up at Becca,"Why do rare hunters want your cards?" Becca crouches down to Yuugi's height looking him straight in the eye she says "Yuugi, I have a lot of rare cards in this deck that rare hunters want." Joey jumps up"Wait a minute! I just realized something!" he yells. Becca jumps causing her chair to shift and Becca falls backwards. Becca stands up rubbing the back of her head and says"what?" Joey looks at Becca" well when we came in you where reading a duel monster guidebook and you have a deck of dueling cards, so you're a duelist!" Becca smirks and says"You just _now_ figured that out?" Joey shoots her a dirty look saying "I was not finished!" Becca nods her head as if to say go on then. Bakura, Who is heading for the door says" I know where this is heading, so I'm outta here!" He exits the room without another word. There is a second of silence before Joey says "okay then lets continue! Becca I challenge you to a duel!" Before Becca can answer somebody starts clapping in the front of the room. "Joey Wheeler! I always knew you were an idiot,but now you just proven it stupidly challenge someone of her skill level,I pity you." A young man's voice rings across the class room. Everyone turns in the direction of the voice. Seto Keiba was leaning up against the teacher's desk, arms crossed with a slight smirk chuckling to himself. Becca's face turns pink as she studders "Mister Keiba, What are you doing here?" Everybody looks at Becca shocked, Joey raises his eyebrow and says"How do you know Keiba?" Then he turns to seto and yells "And what do you mean someone of her skill level!" Before either one of the two can answer someone starts cursing out somebody in the hallway. They all ran out of the room to see what the commotion was, Becca giggled when she saw who was sanding in the hallway, her sister rose and Bakura were yelling at each other. Rose who was yelling at Bakura in at least 20 different languages (at this time she is yelling in ancient Egyptian) yelled " Shut up you overgrown Furby!" along with several obscene words Bakura yelled(in Egyptian)"What did you just call me! You better not of just called me what I think you just called me!" Rose sneers at Bakura saying "Overgrown furby! and you better watch your language puff ball" Yuugi pushed past becca saying"Alright I am going to stop those two before one of them gets hurt." Becca grabs the back of Yuugi's jacket pulling him back saying"just wait this is getting funny and I wouldn't recommend interrupting my sister" Bakura stops yelling, points at rose and says"Wait, That thing is your sister!" Rose starts yelling some extremely obscene words and then threw something at Bakura. Bakura smiled saying"Rose you have impeccable aim" as he pulls the plastic fork that she threw at him out of his arm. He throws it across the hall where it lodges itself into the woven trashcan. Becca, who is standing directly behind Bakura steps backwards stepping on seto's foot. Seto jumps pushing becca forward. She falls onto bakura who in turn also falls down yelling obscene curse words. Both of them fall to the floor. On the floor, Bakura glares up at Becca telling her to get off him. Becca stands up and helps bakura to his feet. Looking up Becca freezes, Bunnymund was standing behind rose with his arms crossed looking very angry, He looks at the group and says" kids get in the class room I have a announcement to make as soon as every one gets in their seats. The group heads back in to the classroom with bunnymund following close behind. Five minutes later when everyone is settled in their seats bunnymund clears his throat and says" Students I have a very Important announcement! The private school down the road is merging with our school, starting tomorrow there will be new students attending here!" Bunnymund finishes his announcement just as the final bell rings, Everyone rushes out of the school to go home leaving bunnymund standing alone in the classroom

* * *

well this was a fun chapter!

I worked really hard on this i am so sorry about the delay!


End file.
